


The Nature of Gifts.

by flashwitch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), balance arc - Fandom
Genre: But no one dies, Death, M/M, spoilers for the end of the balance arc, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: Kravitz asks for a boon. It is granted.





	The Nature of Gifts.

Warmth is a gift.

It is unlooked for, unasked for, and it is even more special for all that.

Kravitz had been cold for a long time.   He did not know he could be warm. Death is cold. Death is unceasing. Death is all encompassing. He has been dead for a long time.

And yes, he has the better part of the deal, working for the Raven Queen. He wasn’t locked in the Eternal Stockade. He had not been sent on to what comes next. He was free to visit the different realms. He was allowed to have a life, which is a big deal for a dead guy.

But there are still downsides. Being cold is one of them. His heart does not beat. He does not breathe. That is just how it is.

Then there is Taako.

Taako who is so full of life. Taako who has lived so much and died so many times.

* * *

 

Imagine this. You have spent decades, centuries, hunting down the escaped dead. You are cold. You are empty. You have friends, sure, but they are all dead too, and they are all bounty hunters. You cannot have too much sympathy to do this job. You’ve tried to cling on to your own emotions, but they look down on you for it. Especially since you are her favourite.

Then you meet an elf. You meet an elf and a man and a dwarf. And they have died more times than anyone you have hunted before. And they fight you and they help you and they are _so full of life._

And you fall in love.

Kravitz never expected it. He never expected his feelings to be returned.

He examined his feelings, curious, then filed them away.

But it didn’t end. Taako asked him out. They _dated._ That’s not something dead things get to do. They fall deeper and deeper for each other. It changes everything. It changes nothing.

His hands were still cold. His heart didn’t beat. But this, it made him feel alive.

 

* * *

 

He tells his co-workers, his supposed friends, they pity him, he can tell. They smile and pat his head and say he should enjoy it while it lasts. Everything dies, they say. Everything that lives _must_ die. And every dead thing must eventually move on.

 

* * *

 

He does not cry.

 

* * *

 

He takes Taako back to the Chug and Squeeze. This is after their first date. This is before they save the world. They drink champagne and they make plates. Afterwards, they kiss and press close and hold each other. Taako whispers quiet things and Kravitz whispers back.

Then they save the world. Taako. His friends. His _sister_ and that was a problem. They save the world and they save all the plains and it’s wonderful and terrifying and he loves him even more and he didn’t even think that was _possible._

He goes to the Raven Queen, hat in hand. He goes down on his knees. He is prepared to beg.

Taako’s only just got her back, Kravitz can’t be the one to take her away again.

 

* * *

 

“The answer is yes,” the Queen says, after listening to his plea. “Did you really think I would say no? There are details to be worked out, of course, but they saved our plain as well. Exceptions can be made.”  She smiled. “Besides, Istus would never forgive me if I slighted her heroes.”

“So Barry and Lup?”

“They will get their second chance.”

“Thank you.” He started to stand, ready to leave and she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“I have something for you as well. A boon.”

“You do?”

“You have chosen a difficult road, and you saved the world as well, you know.”

“I helped, I guess.”

“You did.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. His heart beat, just once, shocking and sharp in his chest. “There.” She squeezed his arm and smiled gently. “You take that back to your boy.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Kravitz had no idea what she had given him, but he knew to be grateful. He stood, bowed, then turned around and began to walk out of the Queen’s chamber. He paused just before reaching the door. “I’m going to lose him, aren’t I?”

The Raven Queen sighed.

“All things that live must die. But do not think on that. You have now. Let that be enough.”

 

* * *

 

Time was a gift. Warmth was a gift. Lying in bed together, hands tangled together, feeling his heart beat. That was a gift.

“I love you, Taako,” he said, and his face was warm and his hands were warm and their breath mingled between them.

“I love you too, bubela. Of course I do.”

They are together and he feels alive. It is enough.


End file.
